


One, Two, Three

by Anonymous



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Graduation Dream-verse, Multi, No Angst, Nothing but happy kinky sex here folks, PWP, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing Veronica knows for sure: whatever happens next is going to be wholly focused on her. </p><p>Oh, yes, Logan loves Lilly and Lilly loves him too, but what really keeps the two of them here, together, is her at the center of it all. It’s an unspoken power balance that none of them ever discuss, but it’s what makes the sharing possible for Veronica; they both love her the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, Two, Three

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially, this is an EXTREMELY kinky AU set in Veronica’s graduation day dream ‘verse from 02x22, but a year later, so everyone’s good and adult.

After a cursory knock on Lilly’s door, Veronica uses her key to let herself in, Logan trailing behind her. “Hi Honey, we’re home!” she carols out, but there is no answer.

She looks around Lilly’s apartment, a large open-plan studio loft space in Los Angeles’ hip Highland Park district. Her friend is nowhere to be found and Veronica rolls her eyes. “You’d think _one_ week she could be on time.”

Logan shrugs. “She texted that she had something ‘special’ planned. She could be almost anywhere.”

He toes off his shoes by the door and ambles toward Lilly’s big bed, which takes up nearly a quarter of the back wall of the loft. When he reaches the bed, he spreads his arms and releases his center of gravity, landing with a big _whumph_ and crossing his arms behind his head.

“But,” he raises his eyebrows invitingly, “since she’s late…”

Veronica is across the room in a flash, clambering up onto Lilly’s bed and straddling him, her flouncy jean skirt sliding up her thighs as she bends down to kiss him.

Their make-out is more teasing than serious. Veronica sucks lightly on Logan's lower lip as he grinds up into her, taunting her with the friction of his jeans against her panties, then sliding his hips away. In retaliation, she tweaks his nipple through the soft cotton of his t-shirt and he bucks, laughing into her mouth. He spans his hands around her rib cage, under her shirt, and his fingers begin to tickle their way up towards her breasts. Veronica squirms and wriggles, turning the kiss into a play tussle.

She's pinning his legs to the bed with her weight, still on top, but losing ground, and Logan is just working his fingers under the band of her bra to play with her nipples when the door bangs open and in saunters Lilly. Setting a small white plastic bag down by the door, Lilly takes in their sprawl on the bed and smirks. “Hello, lovers.”

Veronica smiles her most innocent smile—quite a feat considering that Logan's hands now cup her breasts under her bra—and responds. “Hi Lilly. You’re late.”

Lilly turns and locks the apartment door behind her with a deliberate click. There’s a louche sway to her hips as she walks over to the bed, leans in and traces one finger from Veronica’s hairline down across her nose, finally tapping it on her lips.

“You were supposed to wait for me.”

Logan smirks up at Lilly as his fingers tighten on Veronica’s nipples, and sending prickles of pleasure through her. “Now Lilly, if we waited for you how would we _ever_ get warmed up?”

“Good point. “ Lilly leans forward and licks her way into Veronica’s mouth, laying a long, slow kiss on her. Veronica revels in the hot, rough slide of Lilly’s tongue, meeting her friend’s intrusion with small nips, pleasure jolting through her as Logan continues to play with her breasts and resumes grinding up into her core from below. On its next invasion, she traps Lilly’s tongue lightly with her teeth, sucking on it in rhythm with the thrust of Logan’s hips, a move she knows gets Lilly hot. The kiss eventually breaks on a three-way groan and Lilly smiles. “Happy late birthday, Veronica.”

“Mm.” Veronica pulls back, swiping stray strands of hair away from her lips. “You already gave me my present yesterday, when we went to dinner.”

Lilly bounces on her toes a bit. “Yep, but today’s _Wednesday_.”

Logan laughs and crosses his arms back behind his head. “Only Veronica would _schedule_ our weekly orgies—and for Wednesday, nonetheless. And only _you_ , Lils would build a birthday present around them.”

“Hey!” Veronica slides off of Logan, giving his dick a fond parting squeeze through his jeans and drawing a pleased grunt. Standing next to the bed, she starts to strip efficiently, flipping off her top, shimmying her skirt down her hips, and folding both neatly before setting them on a chair near the bed. “I’m in class _all day_ Wednesday and it is awful. Hours upon hours of criminal procedures and evidentiary rules. I look forward to this all day. I _need_ this.”

Lilly joins her and presses a kiss into the curve of her neck. “Shh, Ronica. I love our scheduled orgies.” She reaches around Veronica and unhooks her friend’s bra, flinging it behind her, before slowly drawing Veronica’s thong down her hips, stopping to place a teasing kiss at the top of Veronica’s mons. Now fully naked, Veronica returns the favor, helping Lilly strip, while Logan quickly shucks off his own clothes on the bed. When they're all naked, both girls pile back into the bed on top of Logan, who runs a palm down each of their sides.

Lilly’s hand drifts down to sit on Veronica’s thigh, while Logan’s returns to gently cup her breast, this time lightly circling the nipple with a familiar, comforting pressure.

“Ah,” Veronica relaxes into the embrace. “I love Wednesdays.”

“Mm.” Logan rumbles under her. “Me too.”

Veronica’s fingers work their way lightly between Lilly’s legs, cupping her friend’s heat, petting lightly but not really starting anything. Lilly widens her legs a little, giving Veronica more room, while she kisses Logan lightly on the lips. Logan lazily thrusts his hardening cock into the tangle of skin above him.

Some weeks this is really all their odd relationship is: the three of them, cuddled in a naked pile, fingers and hands and lips exploring, with no real urgent need for any specific outcome. Sometimes Logan and Veronica make love while Lilly watches; sometimes it’s Lilly and Veronica in sixty-nine, or Logan’s favorite chain of oral sex, where Lilly eats out Veronica, while Veronica sucks him off; sometimes it’s just heavy petting and banter and a late showing of The Daily Show.

For nearly a year now—since the three had celebrated Logan and Veronica’s high school grad night with an impromptu trip to Bali—they’ve been…whatever this is. Logan and Veronica are in a committed relationship, living together while Veronica attends UCLA and Logan “explores his options.” Lilly does her own thing, as she always has, but she is also their lover. It seems like an absolute recipe for disaster, but somehow it just works for them. Their threesome has been going on long enough that the wicked-naughty-awkward feeling has worn off and now it is just part of their lives. Normal. Naked Wednesdays with Lilly.

Tonight, though, Veronica hopes they’re not just settling in for a cuddle-fest. She’s feeling extra horny—her period is due to start in the next week, and her libido is making its always reliable up-swing. She can feel the slickness between her thighs already, just from the little bit of play they’ve done, and she hopes more is in the cards.

Enjoying the slow roll of Logan’s fingers on her nipple, she turns her head to watch as Lilly and Logan kiss, deep and long. Long enough. She tickles Lilly lightly between the legs and Lilly shrieks, rolling off of Logan with a shout of laughter.

Logan grins. “Veronica is feisty today. I hope whatever present you’ve got can satisfy her, Lils.”

“Ohhh. I think I’ve got us covered.” Lilly scoots off the end of the bed, heading for her closet. Veronica scrambles into a kneeling position, eager to see what Lilly has in store, and Logan sits up behind her, spanning his large hand warm across the base of her spine.

Lilly detours to snag the white plastic bag she'd dropped on her way in, and then disappears momentarily inside her giant closet, emerging with a slightly battered Louis Vuitton tote. She strolls back to the bed, her breasts swaying heavy, large nipples already knotted tight with excitement. Veronica can feel answering tingles of excitement shoot through her own body. _What could Lilly have in the bags?_

Teasingly, Lilly swings the tote by the leather handles and drops it on the comforter in front of Veronica. She tosses the plastic bag at Logan who catches it and deftly extracts two bottles of lube. 

“Ooh!” He unscrews the top of one and waves it under his nose like a wine connoisseur. “You sprung for the high dollar stuff.”

“Only the best for my favorite people.” This time, Lilly reaches into the tote, rooting around in its depths, taking her time even though the bag doesn't look especially full. Veronica knows her friend is enjoying stretching out the drama of the moment of reveal, but she can’t help leaning forward in anticipation, eyes widening as Lilly finally pulls out a sizeable double-headed dildo attached a tangle of straps.

“Holy shit, Lilly.” Veronica breathes. “What is…”

“It’s a strap-on.” Lilly smiles wickedly. “All washed and sanitized and ready to go!”

“A strap-on.” Veronica licks her lips as warm, pulsing arousal starts to spread through her belly, down to her sex. “ _Yes,_ Lilly.” She runs her fingers down its length, over Lilly’s hand. The toy is structured so that one head sits a little lower than the other, to fuck inside of the wearer, while the other protrudes proudly, a fat dick designed for riding.

Logan reaches around Veronica to pet the dildo, too, his square, blunt-tipped fingers tracing over Veronica and Lilly’s more slender ones. “Who…who is it for?” He asks, his voice gone husky.

Veronica moans softly, erotic possibilities flickering through her mind. She toys with the idea of herself wearing the strap-on, riding Lilly—or riding Logan. The pulse between her legs throbs low and slow.  _Or maybe it would feel better if Lilly…_ Another small sound escapes her. _Oh, yes._

One thing Veronica knows for sure: whatever happens next is going to be wholly focused on her. Oh, yes, Logan loves Lilly and Lilly loves him too, but what really keeps the two of them here, together, is her at the center of it all. It’s an unspoken power balance that none of them ever discuss, but it’s what makes the sharing possible for Veronica; they both love her the most.

Lilly circles one hand around the head of the dildo. “Well, we can use this bad boy any way the birthday girl wants, of course, but I thought—“ She stops. Swallows. “I thought you might be up for some double penetration, Veronica Mars.”

Veronica’s eager, “Yes, please,” mixes with the rough noise of pure arousal that tears out of Logan.

“Well, okay then,” Lilly perks. “Sounds like we’re all in agreement.”

For a long, almost comical, moment all three stare at the strap-on, imagining and breathing hard with arousal, not moving. Finally, Logan slides to the ground and comes around to stand in front of Veronica, where she kneels on the bed.

“Veronica?” He ducks down a little to look her straight in the eyes. “How are we going to do this? Where do you want us?”

She reaches out and tangles her fingers in his, pulls their joined hands down to the juncture of her legs. Logan smiles and thumbs her open, idly dips one fingers through her wetness, then circles her clit, her opening. Veronica leans back and spreads her knees, pushing into the sensation. “You, here,” she says, as her body catches fire.

Lilly climbs up on the bed behind Veronica, gently tilting her forward into Logan’s hungry fingers. Her hands make their own way down Veronica’s back, rubbing lightly at her rear entrance, and causing Veronica to buck back and forth between her lovers’ teasing hands. Lilly’s finger circles her rim, presses lightly. “This is mine, for tonight.”

“Mm, yes, Lilly,” Veronica agrees, enthusiastically.

Pulling Veronica down and laying her flat on the bed, Logan slides his body over hers and kisses her hungrily. “Let’s get you ready.”

His mouth is hot and wet, softening against hers in that sloppy way it does when he's really turned on, and their kiss seems to spin out endlessly. Veronica loses herself in the familiar taste and feel of her boyfriend. They’ve been together since the end of Junior year of high school, but somehow she never gets over the wonder when she kisses him, the way he turns her inside out, makes her lose herself. She digs her nails into his back like she knows he likes and he rewards her with a hard press of his naked body down into hers. She surges up around him, rubbing everywhere, skin alive and sex beginning to drip. At some point Lilly wanders off, and Veronica can hear a drawer opening and closing. Lilly rejoins them and lies next to them on the bed.

Logan rolls off to the side, allowing Lilly to move in, using her clever tongue to first circle and then suckle Veronica’s nipple, while Logan keeps kissing her mouth. Veronica’s fingers tangle in her friend’s long blonde hair, holding Lilly to her breast, enjoying the pull and wet suction.

Lilly is never one to stay put for long, though, and she pulls free and starts to kiss her way down Veronica’s stomach. She stops, teasingly, and spends some time lavishing attention on Veronica’s belly button and lower stomach until Veronica jostles her hips impatiently.

Logan smiles as she pulls away from his mouth to beg. “Come on Lilly, _please.”_

“Well, since you asked nicely.” Lilly’s head descends and finally— _finally_ —her tongue touches Veronica’s clit, already throbbing and wet and ready. Veronica lets out a hiss at the contact, undulating her hips as Lilly sets up the steady rhythm that she likes.

Logan presses one last kiss to the corner of Veronica’s mouth and then starts his own path down her body. Veronica’s heartrate picks up. This is her favorite. Favorite. _Yes, yes, yes._

Unlike Lilly, Logan doesn’t dally, heading straight down to the bottom of the bed, where he slides one long finger slowly inside of Veronica. Lilly pauses briefly in working Veronica’s clit and she and Logan kiss. The sight of it, open-mouthed and wet and sticky from her body, makes Veronica groan. She scoots a little further down the bed, spreading her legs wider and raising her ass, inviting. Logan’s fingers probe deeper into her sex as he breaks the kiss with Lilly and lowers his mouth down to join them. Lilly’s head descends, too, back to Veronica’s clit, and Veronica is mesmerized by the sight of them, both working between her spread legs. Lilly’s long blonde hair, tangling with Logan’s dark bronze. Tongues playing over her pink flesh, occasionally tangling with each other.

The lovely, low pressure starts to build in her and she moved her hips demandingly, humping into Logan and Lilly’s mouths as she savors her building orgasm. Closing in. So close.

Suddenly, as though by silent agreement, they both pull away.

“Hey!”

“Now, Veronica,” Logan chides as he slides a finger lightly down her sex, not nearly enough pressure to be productive. “We came down here with a mission.” His finger trails lower, slowly circling her ass, spreading the wetness as he paints her rim. “Wouldn’t want to get…” Veronica clenches her muscles, pulling his fingertip in just a small fraction and he swallows, staring enthralled. “…distracted.”

Lilly fumbles around behind Logan on the bed and holds up a bottle of lube and a medium sized black butt plug. Veronica, still hungrily pulsing her hips against Logan’s teasing finger, registers that that must be what Lilly had retrieved earlier while she was kissing Logan.

“I think we should use this, Ronica. To get you ready.”

Veronica nods eagerly. She’s used toys like that before, but not in a while, and never quite as thick as this one. But if they’re really going to—she shudders again at the thought of Lilly’s strap-on sliding into her while Logan pounds from below—if they’re really going to do _that_ , then she wants to be as stretched and ready as possible.

Logan moves one of the firm bolsters from along the side of Lilly’s bed (which get a lot of use on their Wednesdays) under Veronica’s hips. He squirts a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and lets it drip down to coat Veronica’s ass. She shivers at the cool wetness. Logan’s finger resumes its circling, dipping into her a little and then pulling back.

Veronica moans at the tease, arcing up, and just as he wiggles one broad finger fully into her Lilly dips her head back down to resume licking at her clit.

The two of them work her, Logan eventually sliding two fingers into her, then three—the most she’s ever taken—while Lilly keeps up a teasingly light pressure, bringing Veronica to the brink and then pulling her back over and over.

Veronica whimpers. “God, I hate you so much.”

Lilly looks up, blows a warm stream of air across her clit, “You love us.”

“Oh!” Veronica writhes as Logan’s fingers crook deep inside of her, rubbing her walls, “N-not right now, I don’t!”

Logan slides his fingers out of her and she sobs in disappointment. Logan and Lilly quickly switch spots and Lilly lubes up the plug while Logan seals his mouth around her clit.

Finally, _finally,_ with the firm pressure of his mouth around her, Veronica comes, hard and sobbing just as Lilly slides the plug into her ass.

Lilly crawls back up the bed and kisses her tenderly. “Shh now. Shh, Ronica, we’ve got you.”

“I know,” Veronica murmurs into her friend’s mouth. “I know you do.”

While she recovers on the bed, gently clenching around the toy, accustoming herself to the inner stretch, Logan picks the strap-on and helps Lilly off the bed.

“Ready for this, Lils?”

“More than ready,” she purrs.

Logan kneels down in front of Lilly and slowly inserts the head of the interior dildo into her. He shifts to work the straps, his body blocking his movements from Veronica, but Lilly’s thrown back head and flushed skin suggest that she’s enjoying whatever is going on.

“Spin.” He orders, and Lilly, still shielded by his body, complies so that he can fasten some clasps at the back of her waist. He finishes adjusting and tightening and then stands up, moving away from Lilly to stare at Veronica, still lounging on the bed with her legs splayed.

“Let me see, Lilly.” Veronica says.

Lilly turns around, the flesh colored dildo swinging gently from between her hips. It’s a realistic model, medium girth and full length and Veronica swallows at the thought of it inside of her. Lilly inside of her. “Jesus Lil, you couldn’t have gone with something a little more dainty for my first time?”

“Now I _know_ you didn’t think I’d have a small dick, Veronica Mars.” Lilly’s strikes a pose, hand on her hip, eyes bright, strap-on jutting from the black harness. She looks fierce enough to fuck the world.

“No, of course not,” Veronica murmurs. “Come here, let me check it out.”

As Lilly ambles back toward where Veronica lies, spread across the bed, the internal clenching she’s doing against the head of the dildo shows in the slightly hesitant way she holds her hips. She bends over Veronica and gently pushes on the butt plug. Veronica lets out a choked whine at the pressure. Lilly traces one pink fingertip around the rim of Veronica’s asshole where it is stretched around the plug and the light touch feels so incredible that Veronica almost comes again, clenching wildly. “Nuh-not yet Lilly, God!”

“This is going to be _so_ good, Veronica Mars. Let get on with it.”

“Come _here_.”

Lilly moves up the bed a little, in reach of Veronica’s hands. Veronica sits up—relishing the deep shift and fullness of the plug. _This IS going to be good_ —and reaches out her hand to trace around the apparatus. She slides her fingers along the straps that cinch around Lilly’s waist, crisscrossing up her torso for extra support, then runs her fingers between Lilly’s legs, where the smaller head of the dildo disappears into her hot, wet, depths. Lilly purrs and widens her stance, giving Veronica more room. She runs her hands up, to where the base of the cock that will soon be up her ass sits flush against Lilly’s mons. She briefly cups the silicone balls.

“The better to slap you with, my dear.”

Veronica rolls her eyes and runs her fingers up Lilly’s folds, spreading them open, thumbing Lilly’s clit in the tight space between her body and the dildo. Lilly gasps as her clit comes into contact with the still slightly cool material of the backside of her new cock. Veronica spreads her friend wider, settling the base intimately in place.

Lilly rolls her hips experimentally, grinning at the sensation. “Oh, _oh._ I like the way you think, Veronica Mars.”

“Logan, what the hell are you doing over there? Come here and give Lilly a hand.” Veronica aims a smirk across the room to where Logan lounges against the door, fully naked and palming his balls as he watches them.

He smirks in return and saunters over to them, snagging the lube from the end of the bed, where he’d tossed it earlier. He squirts a generous handful into his palm, holds it up in offering toward Lilly, who is still standing next to the bed, her fake dick thrusting proudly between her hips.

Lilly smiles, a slow cat in the cream-pot smile and then pouts, “Come on baby, just try it once for me.” She guides Logan’s hand with the puddle of lube to her dick, wheedling. “I need you so bad and all of the other girls do it. I _promise_ I won’t tell anyone in the locker room tomorrow.”

“You’ve already got me in your backseat, Lilly,” Logan says softly. “Just tell me what to do.”

“Hand job. Hard pressure,” she says, with a smile, “Let’s see what this thing can do.”

Logan makes a fist around the dildo, slicking lube up and down it in firm assured strokes and then starting a steady, strong rhythm.

Lilly rocks her hips in counterpoint, tentatively at first, as she reacts to the new sensations, figures out how to ride the motion, then with more assurance.

From the bed, Veronica watches them, standing pressed together, writhing in motion, and pulses her own fingers against the butt plug as she imagines the sensations Lilly must be feeling. Imagines the hard pressure of the base of the cock against her clit with every downstroke of Logan’s hand and the deep pull of the strap-on’s internal dildo against her walls as he retracts the pressure up to the tip.

She can practically feel every stroke inside of her as she watches, eyes locked on her lovers as they fuck, fingering herself. Suddenly unwilling to be left out any longer, she crawls her way off the bed and slides to the floor near Lilly’s feet.

Logan has picked up the pace and Lilly is rocking up onto her toes, legs shaking, trying to push down into the pressure of Logan’s hand on the dildo, riding it, only held up by the slump of her upper body against Logan’s.

Veronica kneels behind Lilly and grasps her ass, quickly and without warning spreading Lilly’s cheeks and licking between her legs. Lilly comes apart, crying out, cursing, shuddering between Veronica and Logan.

“Oh fuck. Oh shit, you guys, that was so…” She manages to drag herself to the foot of the bed, flopping down, panting.

Veronica grins up at her from her position on the floor.

Logan collapses on the bed next to Lilly, cock hard and flushed dark against his stomach.

“Poor baby,” Veronica smirks up at him. “Felling a little left out?”

Logan runs a hand down his own torso, cups his cock. “Bereft.”

“You guys go for a little while,” Lilly says with a half-wave half-flop of her hand. “I still need a sec. God _damn_.”

Veronica happily settles on top of her boyfriend, kissing him deeply, open-mouthed. He pulls back, forcing her to chase his mouth, and then allowing her to connect. It makes her want to devour, want to consume him—god, she is so ready to _go_. Veronica starts to rub her aching core against Logan's hard thigh and he moans, thrusting his dick against the soft skin of her stomach.

Logan growls, breaking the kiss, and crawls down Veronica’s body. As he starts to nuzzle at her sex, she tugs at his hips until he brings them over her in sixty-nine. Veronica starts to lick slow circles around the head of his dick, stopping to apply suction to his favorite place at the back of his cock. He tastes of musk and salt and sex and she flicks her tongue along the throbbing vein near the base. He's groaning, muffled, into her sex and the vibrations feel unreal. She loses herself in the sensation, as Logan’s tongue and fingers play with her. He rubs his fingers around the butt plug, pressing lightly, and suddenly, without warning, she peaks in a small orgasm, moaning around his dick.

“Oh God,” he says, crawling off of her, even though she tries to keep hold of his hips.

Lilly, apparently recovered, reaches out and grasps the small handle of the plug. She turns it a quarter turn— _Ah!_ —and slowly slides the plug out of Veronica’s ass. It feels… _oh God, oh God._

“Ready?” Lilly asks.

“Now.”

Logan lays himself down, his back on the bed, pelvis at the edge, feet bracing on the ground. He slides another one of the bolsters under his ass, tilting himself up, and gestures for Veronica to climb on. She does, kneeling over him, sliding a hand down his torso, following his happy trail. Lightly, she combs her fingers through his trim pubic hair, then closes them, creating a slight tug. She grins as his eyes roll back in his head. "I love you, pumpkin."

His response is a hiss as some of her wetness slides down her thighs onto him. “Veronica!”

She grasps his cock in both hands, bending to drop a loving kiss on the tip, and then slides down onto him. The familiar feel of him hard inside of her makes everything stop for one shuddering moment. Her whole world feels better when they’re like this. When she’s full of him, and he’s looking at her with such love. Just now, though, his features have a pained cast to them. Logan is more worked up than she’d realized and he’s trembling beneath her in that familiar way that signals imminent orgasm.

She leans down to whisper in his ear, “Not yet, Logan. You can’t come yet.”

“Fuck, Veronica.” He gives a futile jerk of his hips, limited by the slightly awkward position.

“Not yet. Shhh.”

“Ah!” He breathes heavily through his nose and mouth and she stays still while he backs himself away from the edge, running his hands all over her skin, up and down her back, tracing down to the still lubed crack of her ass.

“I’m good. I’m good. You ready?” He croaks.

“Yeah.”

He looks over her shoulder and suddenly Lilly’s hands are on her hips. Her friend steps behind her and gently pushes on Veronica’s back, laying her down flat on top of Logan, stomach to stomach, and shifting her ass higher in the air.

She can hear the sloppy squirt of more lube out of the bottle, and Lilly’s slender fingers working into her ass. She’s still stretched from earlier, so they slip in easily, but the _feeling_. God. Logan inside of her, trembling beneath her, and Lilly’s fingers and—

“Now, Lilly. Now. God.”

“You sure, Ronica?”

Veronica undulates down on Logan, pushing her ass up as far as she can, seeking more of the sensation. More. “Yes!”

More fumbling and lube sounds behind her and then she can feel the blunt head of the dildo poised against her, pushing in that first easy inch as she clenches around Logan’s dick.

She lets out a groan that rises into a high shriek and Lilly pushes forward to enter her more fully. It’s not pain, exactly, it’s just so much fullness, so much that she has to let it out somehow. Lilly pauses, startled, and starts to pull back, but that, too, pulls a mewl of sound from Veronica.

“God, you’re so tight, Ronica. I don’t want…” She rocks her hips a little and Veronica knows her best friend is desperate for the friction, the pressure against her own sex. “Should I stop?”

Veronica pants, hovering on the edge, indecision, she wants so much that her mind is spinning, body overwhelmed.

“Veronica,” Logan whispers, smoothing a soothing hand down her side. “Shh. D’you hear those people in the hall?”

She’s thrown by the non-sequitur, blood pounding so hard in her ears she can’t hear much, but he looks at her expectantly and as she relaxes bit by bit she can hear the thump of footsteps and the low murmur of voices in the hall. Normal apartment hallway traffic except…are they paused outside of Lilly’s door? Snatches of words drift toward her.

( _Did you hear--?)_

_(…dunno, should we….)_

Logan presses his lips to her ear. “I left the door unlocked.”

She gasps, and Lilly slips another fraction of an inch into her with a sound of pure arousal.

“You didn’t,” she hisses, stretched full and tight, struggling against the sensations. “I saw Lilly lock it when she came in.”

“I unlocked it, earlier, while you were playing with Lilly. They could come in. Anyone could come in.”

 _They would see…_ She shivers at the thought. God damn, he knows her so well.

The footsteps retreat, but it doesn’t matter, she’s caught by the possibility.

“Anyone could open the door and walk in right now and see you, spread out between Lilly and me, all pink and wet and God you’re so beautiful,” Logan wriggles, easing his cock a little deeper into her, but she barely notices, mesmerized by his words, by the picture he’s painting. “The way your sweet hot pussy fits me so perfectly, hungry for me, dripping all the way down my balls, Jesus God, Veronica. They’d see your tight hole, so fucking hot, and Lilly fucking you, both of us fucking you together, Veronica. Filling you up, deep inside of you.”

Her whole body floods with excitement at his words, Lilly, groaning ecstatically behind her, slips shaking fingers down to massage the incredibly taut expanse of skin between where she and Logan are stretching Veronica wide. Veronica keens and thrusts herself back onto Lilly’s strap-on.

It

feels

so

 _good_.

So Goddamn good and she’s greedy for more, more. “Fuck me, both of you,” she demands.

Lilly starts up a tentative movement behind her, pushing into her, which pushes Veronica down onto Logan. He pushes back, straining upward, thrusting against the combined weight of the girls. God, Veronica has done anal tons of times—it’s a favorite request of hers—but she might never be satisfied by it again. Not when she could be feeling this full, this stretched, sandwiched warm and safe between the two people she loves most and about to have what is definitely going to be the best orgasm of her life.

It’s building, fluttering around the edges, making her mouth gape open as Logan fucks into her, Lilly fucks into her, both rubbing alternating, maddeningly against her inner muscles.

_More. Deeper. Harder._

“I can feel you, Lilly,” Logan whispers, almost reverently. He reaches around Veronica with one hand and grasps Lilly’s hip. “I can—oh God—I can feel you inside her, _through_ —“ He chokes, recovers, thrashing his head and pushing up into Veronica as far as their precarious position will allow. “Oh God, harder, please, harder. More.”

“Yes.” Lilly gasps and starts to swivel her hips on the down stroke. She’s making the high keening whine that tells Veronica she’s close to the edge herself. Veronica wants to help her, bring her there, and she has a brief moment of thought to try to reach around and reach Lilly’s sex, but she’s trapped, able only to thrust back and forward in a weak, uncoordinated way as her own orgasm builds.

Lilly screams and jerks deeper still into Veronica, hips stuttering wildly, body weight collapsing abruptly onto Veronica’s back.

“Uh!” Logan grits his teeth. “Now, Veronica, God, now!” He brings his fingers down, wildly wriggling between their bodies to try to swipe over her clit. Lilly’s fingers join his, and as the two fumble together over her clit, all of the energy and pressure in Veronica’s body, gathered into a tight aching ball in her sex, seems to burst, exploding through her in waves of sensation.

She can barely register Logan’s hoarse shout amid her own scream as she clenches, deep, on the dildo and on him.

It could be seconds or minutes later, when the blood starts to recede from her swollen sex and her vision clears. Lilly pulls out of her with a groan, and Veronica’s sensitized tissues give one last shudder of delight at the retreat. Logan locks an arm around her waist, and rolls them both so that they are lying, still joined, fully on the bed.

Lilly crawls up onto the comforter, still strapped into the dildo, and kneels, panting, next to them. “Help.”

Veronica reaches out a shaking hand and starts to undo the buckles and clasps. Logan shifts under her and reaches out to help as well. Once the straps are loosened, Lilly bends over and braces herself on her hands, while they pull the dildo from her body.

Veronica can’t resist pressing a kiss to Lilly’s soaking wet sex as the inner dildo comes out. Flicking out her tongue to taste her friend.

“God, oh my God.” Lilly groans as she collapses next to the two of them. “That was _amazing_. I may never come again.”

Logan chuckles, low and tired. “Happy late Birthday, Veronica.”

His big hands roam slowly and gently over her skin, easing her down from her peak with light sensation. Lilly’s thigh is pressed sweatily against hers, their ragged gasps for breath syncing for a moment, before sliding off beat, quieting. Lilly’s hand comes up weakly to pat her hip; Logan rubs a soothing circle against the small of her back.

All is right with the world.

Veronica sighs, happily. “I love Wednesdays.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Valentines Day! SorryNotSorry for the sin. :)


End file.
